Oftentimes, customers like to examine and play with computing devices, such as tablet computers or mobile phones, before purchasing the computing devices. Playing with the computing devices allows the customers to become familiar with the computing device(s) and their feature, and may make them more comfortable with the purchase decision. In this connection, computing device retailers often have “demo” computing devices in their stores. These “demo” computing devices may be special ordered demo mode devices from the manufacturer, which repeatedly play a video showing key applications and features of the computing device. These demo devices may not be suitable for retail sale to a customer, as they may have demo software in place of customer software. As a result, retailers waste money on purchasing demo devices, which cannot be resold to customers. As the foregoing illustrates, a new approach for providing “demo” computing devices, which would allow demo computing devices to be re-sold to customers and/or returned customer devices to be used as demo computing device, may be desirable.